Where does the sky belong , the weathers will be
by Azzurro Sesuo Maisora
Summary: Tsuna has a twin sister and Tsuna's mom used to be a Hitwomen ? She is also reborn's elder sister ? What will happen next ? Will things get weirder by the next chapters ? Rated T just for safety.
1. Intro

_Neve : I do not owe KHR , hope you enjoy ._

_" okarinasai , Tsu-kun , Yuki-chan " Nana said to a brunette and a blonde who just walked in the house_

_" tadaima , mama " two voice replied_

_— it's been 3 years since they were born . If you're asking who are they . The answer will be Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Yukihime . They maybe are twins but the elder twin , Sawada Yukihime is a blonde hair girl with chestnut eyes , she looks like Iemitsu but not like primo on the other side the younger twin Sawada Tsunayoshi is a boy with define gravity brown hair with brown caramel big cute eyes ( cutie) , he looks like almost like primo the only difference is the hair colour and eye colour . Sawada Yukihime is an idol at Namimori Chuu like Sasagawa Kyoko , but she got the title is just because of her pretty face and not her heart which is cruel . She ( Yukihime ) hated Kyoko and Tsuna . She hated Kyoko because Kyoko was kind , pretty , polite and attractive through everyone . While she hated Tsuna because he is smart like genius , kind, cute , polite , and clumsiness which makes people call him ' Dame-Tsuna ' . Yukihime is not a kind girl which I wrote earlier , she is cruel ( which Nana from the mafia knows all as she was also the world's greatest or you can said she used to be the world greatest hitman in Mafia by the name of (Rinnovellare means renew/revive in Italian while Foschia means mist .)Nana usually care less about her ( Yukihime ) and cares more ( a lot more ) for her Tsu-kun which is kind and she ( Nana ) will do anything to prevent him ( Tsuna ) from getting hurt ._


	2. The fateful day

Neve : thank you for reading and I do not own KHR . I am sorry for the bad grammar and I think I will post once a month ? I don't know when I will post the next chapter so don't hope too much from me . Before that ,

_thank you for following ,_

**_1827alouette6927_**

**_Keio-Ku_**

**_HiKaoru . Ciel _**

**_lucero1142_**

**_Natsu Yuuki_**

**_Wolf1989_**

**_Phoenix Glow_**

_Thank you for favoriting ,_

**_1827alouette6927_**

**_Keio-Ku_**

_**lucero1142 **  
_

_Thank you for reviewing ,_

**_Natsu Yuuki_**

_Neve : Please enjoy ~~~_

_ Two years have passed , Tsuna and Yukihime is 5 year old . Tsuna already learn all a college student need to learn , he also know and learn other languages like Russian , English , Korean , Italian , Spanish , Chinese and a lot more . Even thought he is very smart but __when it comes with other things , like love , relationship (the complicated ones) and a lot more , he just can't handle it . He learned everything he needed but __he doesn't get 100 mark on the exam , he always make sure he gets 60 to 80 mark , because he doesn't want attention from other people . On the other hand , Yukihime she always got 90 mark but not 100 mark because she cheated on the exam as she give money or blackmail the teachers to give the exam papers to her first but because she is not that smart than tsuna she cannot get 100 mark like tsuna and for the student , she would bully the girls who are pretty but not Kyoko because of her big brother Ryohei Sasagawa , he is the boxing club leader . She will also tell the boy seniors and because her pretty looks ( disgusted ) the boy seniors all listen to her ( idiots )and beat Tsuna up when she saw tsuna got good things or good impression from nana or when she's in a bad mood . But since "the accident" 2 years ago ,Hibari Kyoya , Yamamoto Takeshi , Sasagawa Ryohei , Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana became Tsuna's best friend and they hated Yukihime for what she did ._

_Neve : What did she do ? I think I will gonna say or explain about the incident in others chapters ._

_Even though Tsuna is 5 year old , he had got used in waking up at 5 am in the morning. He took a quick shower , wear his school uniform and walked downstairs carefully as he didn't want to trip at the staircase and wake them up ( Nana and Yukihime ) because of his clumsiness . As for Yukihime she was a spoiled brat who woke up at 7 am and got late and always been ' bite to death ' by Hibari Kyoya ._

_At Sawada residen , 6am_

_" Ohayo , Tsu-kun . Are you making breakfast ? Bento ! Maybe I should help to! " Nana who just came downstairs rubbing her sore eyes said_

_" Ohayo , mama . No , mama you should rest , I can see some black line under your eyes . You should rest I already done the bentos , the thing that is left is preparing breakfast that will be done within 5 more minutes. " the little chubby Tsuna said to Nana_

_" okay , what is for breakfast ? Oh , I'll go get the newspaper ! " Nana said and was going to outside but interrupt by Tsuna_

_" Breakfast will be Toast bread with blueberry and peanut butter jam , with 2 scramble egg per person . About the newspaper I already got it from Takeshi while he was jogging with onii-san just now . Oh , I saw a postcard that is sent to mama ." Tsuna said after putting the plate of breakfast which is done on the table and pointed to one of the post cards ._

_" Tsu-kun , you made me feel like I'm useless so I don't get to do anything ! " Nana said with a sad face _

_" No , mama . It's just that , I want you to rest more and relax since Yukihime-sama is not good at anything so I should do more and mama it's not that your useless Kay ! I love mama and will protect mama with my heart ! " Tsuna quickly said so that he doesn't want Nana to cry . Nana reacts by giggling and tsuna looking at his mama ._

_The post card was a blue sky picture behind , a few sentence were written behind it . It says ' Nana , I'm coming back home with my boss and a friend of my (who is nana's younger brother and Iemitsu didn't know ) Reborn Sole ( Italian meaning sun ). '_

_" alala~~~ Tsu-kun , papa is coming home ~~~ and so is your uncle Reborn , but don't tell you sister about it , keep it to your self okay ! " Nana said in a happy tone and clapped her hands as she starts to eat her breakfast ._

Neve: Hope you like it . Please review !


	3. The arrival

Neve_ : I don't own KHR . Sorry for the bad grammar . I don't know is this good or not , so please review as you know ... first __story ... very scared that it is bad and a lot of wrong words that I don't know ! __But before the story I would like to :_

_thank you for following ,_

**_Sayaku Shiina 'Shi-chan_**

**_waterdream_**

**_Amaya Ishimoto_**

_thank you for favoriting ,_

_**Natsu Yuuki**  
_

_thank you for reviewing ,_

**_Yuki_**

_**Precious-Little-Girl - thank you , please continue helping me**_

_**Natsu Yuuki - okay, i changed it **_

At Namimori's airport , a private jet landed . 3 man walked out from the plane . The first man is an old man at his late 70s with white hair and a warm smile , Timoteo wore pink with yellow flower t-shirt and a pair light brown short pant. The second man is at his middle 30s with Blonde hair , Sawada Iemitsu wore a white long sleeve shirt , black long sleeve jacket , a black tie and a pair of black long pants neatly . The last man is at his early 20s , Reborn is wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt , a black long sleeve jacket , a blue tie with a black fedora that have orange strip on his head ( Neve : he is in adult form ) . Timoteo and Reborn got into a white limo headed to the Sawada residen house hold at 6.45 am while Iemitsu is somewhere doing some calls to Lal so the paperwork he got won't increase . Timeteo rings the door bell . Some voice were heard from outside .

" I'll go get it . " a cute voice was heard

" Oh no your not ! Sit there , Tsu-kun , you are going to sit still until your father arrives here ! " A women's voice was also heard , then the door was opened . A women with caramel eyes and light brown long hair came out , she is Nana if you don't know.

" are you be my husband's boss ? " Nana asked politely

" yes , I am . You could call me Timoteo .Your husband should be here for another 10 minutes . Oh this here is Reborn Sole . He's is one of my friend . "Timeteo said

" Nice to meet you , Timoteo-san and Reborn-chan . My name is Sawada Nana , you could call me Nana . Come in , Tsu-kun had prepare breakfast for you all . " Nana said happily clapping her hands .

Timoteo and Reborn went to the kitchen with Nana . They saw 4 breakfast on the table . It looked delicious eventhought it is simple .

" Wow , I heard from Iemitsu your cooking is wonderful , i didn't know that it's this fantastic . " Timoteo said after the first bite

" You improved and this is the best in the world , you should make a espresso and let me taste . " Reborn said along with Timoteo

" As I told you , Tsu-kun is the one who made it ! " Nana said with a sing song tone but er smile is very bright and saying _I'm-proud-of-my-son-if-you-somehow-don't-believe-just-deal-with-it-or-die ._

Reborn and Timoteo was really shock . Their faces were priceless .

" Tsu-kun can cook anything he wants and it's the best in the world ! " Nana said with pink flowers behind her

RiNG! RiNG ! * the door bell rang *

Nana went to open the door and saw the blonde , she hugged the blonde and the blonde hugged back to her .

" Dear , you've come home ! I got your message and you friend and boss are here eating breakfast . Yuki-chan , that br-a...no... MY precious daughter is still sleeping in her pinkish bed . Come in ! " Nana let go of Iemitsu and said

" Ah , my tuna-fish , you helped Nana on her cooking ? That's good but what are you at the coffee maker ? " Iemitsu saw his cute son standing on a stood as he prepare coffee .

" Dear , Tsu-kun is very good in cooking , sewing and both sport and studies . He's kind and polite too . But for Yuki-chan she is bad at sewing , her cooking could be useful when killing mosquito which was (Neve : so unlucky ) passing by . But before she finish cooking a dish , she could burn the kitchen , ( Neve : I feel sad for the kitchen ) her sports are average and her studies , she may get good grades . Oh , Tsu-kun , make 2 more espresso with no sugar for Timoteo-san and your father , as for me I want a lemon green tea . " Nana said happily

" what ?! Is it ! That's good ! " Iemitsu said ( Neve : Iemitsu is an idiot eventhought he is the CEDEF boss ... )

" okay , mama " Tsuna had already prepare the espresso and the lemon green tea , and put it on the table . After that , he walked to the see the time 6.55 am , he quickly wore his orange sport shoes and wore an orange-yellow jacket and ready to go to school - Namimori's kindergarten .

" I'm going to school now , mama " Tsuna said to his mother who enjoyed her lemon green tea while Timoteo and Iemitsu enjoyed the espresso , Reborn had already finish his espresso as he loved it .

" let Reborn-chan go with you " Nana stand up and pushed Reborn to the door and said " be careful on the road ~~ " and slammed the door . ( Neve : She seriously slammed the door with a ' BaNG ' with it . )

_Neve : Thank you for reading . Please review . _


	4. the school

Neve : hi ,everyone . I do not own KHR .Before I start my story I would like to :

Thank you for following ,

_**alicegx ,**_

_**Pandakat312 ,**_

_**eichazin1502 , **_

Thank you for favoring ,

**_alicegx , _**

**_Baraonna ,_**

**_Pandakat312 ,_**

Thank you for reviewing ,

_**Natsu Yuuki - no it's not too late , I'll try my best ~**_

_**Pandakat312 - I will , thank you !**_

_**PhoenixGlow - thanks **_

**_Yuki - well , no she's not a bad charcter ._**

Neve: pls enjoy and if there is any spelling wrong or wrong grammer pls don't be angry !

Continue the from last the last chapter , Nana pushed or you could say forced her younger brother , Reborn and Tsuna went to school . On the way to Namimori school ,

" Uncle Reborn , have you ever been kicked out of the house like this ? " Tsuna is currently curios , his mother didn't do that often .

" Well , if you really want to know she did , in fact she always do that to my friends , it was so funny . " Reborn said and felt that something's wrong

" Wait ! You called me Uncle as you know I'm Nana's younger brother !? " Reborn is surprised but said in a calm tone because he's the greatest hitman .

" Um... Yeah , mama told me after she got the postcard . She said you weren't so professional for the ' greatest hitman in the world ' title ... " Tsuna said

" What ?! did she tell Iemitsu and your sister Yukihime about ..." Reborn didn't finish the sentence and Tsuna interrupt

" About you being mama's younger brother ? yes she told me only and said don't tell Yukihime-sama and papa . " Tsuna said

" Well that's a good to hear , why do you call your sister 'Yukihime-sama' and not onee-chan ? " Reborn question now as he is curious

" Well , she's a spoiled brat that mama didn't care and told me to call her Yukihime-sama , I just called her that so she would shut up without anymore lecture . Oh , I'm at school , bye bye Uncle Reborn ! " Tsuna said as he ran the school gate then waved to Reborn . Reborn nods and walked back to the Sawada residen .

At the gate , a certain skylark named Hibari Kyoya was infornt of the gate holding his tonfa and bite people to death if they didn't wear their uniform properly .

" omnivore , why did you came late than usual today ? " Hibari asked Tsuna

" oh , my papa came home and mama told me to wait for a while . " Tsuna answered

" who's the man ? " Hibari said and is referring to Reborn

" he is my uncle , mama's younger brother . "Tsuna answered

" okay , at recess , you will finish paperwork you have to do . " Hibari told Tsuna

" if I finish , can I go home early ~~ " Tsuna said with the puppy eyes

" No ... This paperworks are all because you skipped last week to buy your new release novel so this time is a no . " Hibari said emotionless

" please ~~ I wanna go home and prepare dinner with mama ~~ " Tsuna said and puppy eyes with tears

" No " Hibari said again

" pretty please ~~~ I promise to finish tomorrow's paperwork ~~ so please ~~ " Tsuna said and Tsuna was about to cry if Hibari disagree

" er ... Fine " Hibari had finally admit lost to the Tsuna

" yeah ~~ thank you ~~ Kyoya ! " Tsuna was skipping around as nothing happened and Hibari's face was blacken .

" okay , please help me to tell mama that I'll be back early and come home at 4 PM , tell her for me okay , Kyoya ." Tsuna said to Hibari and walk to his classroom .

Tsuna went up the classroom which is class 1-A while Yukihime is still at class 1-A the as everyone didn't knew expect Sasagawa Kyoko , Kurokawa Hana , Sasagawa Ryohei , Yamamoto Takeshi , Hibari Kyoya and the discipline committee that Yukihime cheated .

" Tsu-kun , you came a bit late than usual . Did something happen ? Tell me , I'm your friend , your family ! Hm... There is no bruise , wound . So what happened ?" Kyoko is panicking and checking Tsuna's whole body then asked Tsuna like a overprotective elder sister .

" Kyoko , I'm pretty sure that he's okay , so don't go to overprotective elder sister mode . " Hana said and smile to them .

" hahaha , I think Kurokawa-san is correct ! Don't worry but what happened , Tsuna ? " Yamamoto said using his usual happy , cheerful tone , but if you see closely his eyes are showing a glint of murderous aura and worry but changed quickly to a normal happy go lucky Yamamoto .

Not long , the teacher came in .

" well , let's star- " before the teacher could finish , someone slam the door opened , her clothes are dirty like she had fallen in mud , her hair from a bright blonde had change to a dim dirty like colour hair . I guess you already know who she is . She is Yukihime , she came late because she woke up late and got bitten up by Hibari .

" Sawada ! you're late ! What do you have to say for yourself ? Hm ... " the teacher said strictly while looking at her for her answer but Yukihime just lowered her head .

Without an answer , the teacher spoke " go stand outside till my class ends , Sawada ! " Yukihime just stood outside .

Recess time , at the rooftop ,

" here , Kyoko-chan , your bento is the pink bento , Hana-chan's bento is the dark pink bento , Takeshi's bento is the blue bento , Kyoya's bento is the violet bento , Onii-san's bento is the yellow bento and mine is the orange bento . " Tsuna said while he took the bentos out .

" Hahaha ~ thank you , Tsuna ! I forgotten to bring lunch ~ " Yamamoto said with a warm smile and took the blue bento .

" Tsuna , I have told you a lot of time to call me Hana only with no 'chan' behind ! You even called the monkeys by their names ! " Hana said then eat her bento

" Tsu-kun , as Hana said , I also told you to call me Kyoko only ! And your bento are the best ~ " Kyoko said with a cute smile after she ate a bite of the food made by Tsuna .

" okay , Hana ! thanks , Kyoko ! "Tsuna said with a bright smile that make Yamamoto , Kyoko , Hibari and Hana was like either face become red as tomato , nosebleed for Yamamoto and Hibari who turned their faces . Suddenly , Hibird flys towards Tsuna saying " Tsuna ! Tsuna ! paperworks ! paperworks ! "

" Oh , I'll go to finish the work , bye ! I'm going to go home at 4 PM , so you guys don't wait for me and go back home without me okay ? " Tsuna said with a very bright smile and pack his things and went to the discipline committee or the DC room . ( is it ? I don't know , pls correct me if I'm wrong but mostly I'm wrong . )

While on the other hand , on Yukihime side is under a tall tree ,

" hey , give me your lunch , Yugimuda-san ! " Yukihime asked rudely to a purple coloured hair girl who had finish her lunch .

" I-I'm s-sorry , I-I f-finished m-my l-lunch . " Nagi said . Her name is Yugimuda Nagi , She has purple colour shoulder length hair and a pair of purple crystal like eyes .

" w-what ? I didn't hear you there ? " Yukihime said while putting a hand at her ear pretending she can't listen .

" Yukihime-sama , Nagi-chan said she finished her lunch , so back off ! " a sound came from behind Yukihime said . They turned behind to see who is it .

Neve : Guess who is it , story have to have some question to make it intersting no ? Well , that's it for now ! Thank you for reading and pls review .


End file.
